ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sadie Miller
Sadie Miller 'is a resident of Beach City and an employee at the Big Donut with Lars. 'Appearance Sadie is short and heavyset, with curly blonde hair. She acquired a small, barely noticeable facial scar when the Invisible Gem Monster attacked her. She works at the Big Donut, so she is usually seen wearing the uniform. Her uniform consists of a periwinkle polo underneath a purple shirt, which displays the Big Donut logo (an image of a half-eaten donut that resembles the letters "B' and 'D'). She wears black leggings and pink-red shoes. Her casual outfit is a dull pink jacket, green shirt, black leggings and pink-red shoes. 'Personality' Sadie is a clerk at the Big Donut and the co-worker of Lars. She is friends with Steven and Trix and enjoys their comebacks. Although she is friends with Lars, she does not like it when he makes fun of Steven and Trix. She is sweet, friendly, reserved, mature and kind spirited, which can sometimes leave her at a disadvantage. She also values her job greatly and strives to be as professional as she can be. 'Relationship' 'Lars Barriga' Sadie seems to like Lars a great deal, which is odd when Lars seems to be a rude and uncaring punk. Trix has asked over a thousand times why on earth Sadie can always be nice to Lars, when he is the worst person there is, which Sadie says that Lars is a nice guy in the inside. Sadie has shown to have a great romantic interest in Lars which she has shown on almost all accessions. While Sadie does care for Lars allot, she refuses to let him bully or make fun of either Steven and Trix, as they are like little brothers to her and they have helped the people of Beach City more times then anyone could count. 'Steven Universe' Sadie thinks of Steven as a close friend and even like a little brother, even gave him the nickname Steven 10 (which encourage him to use it as his hero title). she supports his ideas and praises him for his ability to protect the people he cares about and use his powers to their true potential. Sadie may not fully understand Steven's struggles when it comes to his Omnitrix powers or the Gems, but she understands the pain steven feels about not having a mother and has often try's to cheer him up when he is down. 'Trix the Omnitrix' Sadie loves Trix a lot, she thinks he is cute and funny. Sadie loves how Trix treats everyone so nicely (like how Steven treats everyone) and is one of the people who thinks of Trix as a person, not a machine. 'Trivia's' *Sadie was the one who came up with the nickname Steven 10, and thought of this from the fact that Steven and Trix have 10 transformations and they are still Steven on the inside. *Sadie's favorite Omnitrix alien is Rockhead, as she thinks the little rock alien is cute. Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Human Females Category:Secondary Characters Category:Steven 10 The Series